


Music Changes The World

by JudeMathis



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Tsujimoto and Asami Nakamura are two different girls who have a love for music. They both make their way to Saotome Gakuen to make a career for themselves, what happens when they meet Ren Jinguji and Ichinose Tokiya? Will these girls make the cut for the music world? And will the path that they are taking bring them to someone that they will fall in love with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OC Information

**Name:** Lily Tsujimoto  
 **Age:** 16   
 **Eye color:** Reddish-Orange  
 **Hair color:** Blue  
 **Height:** 5'4  
 **Weight:** 115 LBS   
  


 **Family:** She only has her mother and father who live busy lives with their careers causing the family to be rich and able to pay for Lily's regular and music schooling. However, she doesn't beta chance to see them as often due to their commitment to their jobs. It isn't until her graduation at Saotome Gakuen that her parents truly recognize the talent she has and begins supporting her music career. 

 **Bio:** When Lily was only 5 years old, she got into a bad car accident which kept her hospitalized for almost a year due to a severe injury with her back. She was close to almost being paralyzed but after extensive surgery, doctors managed to straighten her spine and help her slowly regain movement in her arms and legs. While recovering in the hospital, Lily shared a room with a young women who taught music class at a nearby school. The women had a broken leg and lived along so she had to recover at the hospital until she was in less pain. At first, Lily was too shy to even look at the music teacher for very long but one day, she listened as the young women sing softly to herself. Having never even heard anyone sing before Lily was entranced by the lyrics and ended up asking the women about the song. It was there that she was inspired to work on her lifelong goal of being a singing artist. The dream of her writing her own songs would come later. After leaving the hospital, Lily kept in touch with the teacher and soon was recommended to going to an instructor for private lessons on how to strengthen her voice and come up with lyrics on her own. This went on until the age of fourteen when she found out about Saotome Gakuen, a school that would further her dreams even more and provide a better opportunity of being recognized by mangers and producers if she managed to pass her classes. For the next two years, she studied hard for the exam that was to be taken in order to get into the school and practiced her singing as often as she could until finally, she was able to pass the test and become a student. During her times at Saotome Gakuen, Lily met Nanami Haruka and Tomochika Shibuya who eventually became good friends of her's. Tomochika had a similar goal to Lily's and the two were able to study together. Lily usually hung out with Nanami and even paired up with her in a few classes on composing songs together. However, her greatest songs were made when Lily partnered up with Ren Jinguji, an S class student. The two were compatible in making beautiful love songs and Ren introduced her into playing the saxophone, an instrument in which he specialized in. After graduating from the school, Lily and Ren stayed in touch and saw each other often despite their different singing careers. It didn't take long until the two finally acted on their hidden feelings for each other and stayed together as a couple, travelling through Japan and managing to balance their personal and professional lives for one another.

 **Personality:** Lily outgrew her shy demeanor as a kid, turning out to be a very bright and outgoing girl. She knew that in order to be a singer, she couldn't afford to be scared to perform in front of a crowd so from an early age, she never seemed embarrassed about singing in front of others. Despite how loud she can be, she is very kind-hearted and never hesitates to help out a friend in need. In fact, she prioritizes friends and family before her music if a situation is serious enough.

 **Skills:** Aside from singing, Lily is able to write out song lyrics, being easily inspired by every day life. She can also play two instruments: the violin and the saxophone, though she prefers the violin. Outside of music, she is good at sewing and and baking, which can help relax her when thinking up a new song or de-stressing from a rough day.

 

 **Name:** Asami Nakamura   
**Age:** 17   
**Eyes:** Light Blue   
**Hair:** (long) Light Blue

 **Personality:** Asami is a very friendly person with a cheerful personality being outgoing toward anyone that she gets to know. She is a very hardworking and determined person not given up on anything easily. She is very fierce and protective of her friends and what she believes in. Asami enjoys being around others and there isn't a shy bone in her body. There have been a few times where she can be angry, but that rarely happens or is seen when it does happen it is a different side of Asami's personality.

 **Bio:** Asami is the oldest daughter of her family with four younger siblings two boys and two girls. Her parents Aya and Hiro Nakamura work as composers and musicians writing songs and performing for certain bands. Asami would be left in charge of her siblings Emiko, Kei (girls), Dai, and Kazuhiro (boys) during the days that their parents were out working with their jobs. While her parents were away, Asami would play and sing for her siblings during her free time from school and work. Her siblings loved to hear her sing because of how the music and Asami's voice sounded. One day when their parents were entering the house from their latest job, they heard the sound of Asami's playing and singing filling up the house. Aya and Hiro were surprised by what Asami could do since they hadn't even been really teaching her anything because of how busy they were. After a while Asami soon decided that she was going to take the test to get into the school called Saotome Gakuen so she could work more with music and many other things. She ended up passing the test and started going to Saotome Gakuen. Asami soon met Namani and Tomochika becoming really good friends with the both of them since they were in the same class. She started to study working to become a singer, musician, and a composer because of her skill level that she already had. Nanami and Tomachika soon figured out about her abilities and they were amazed by what she could do. Nanami and Asami started to work together and that is how Asami got to meet Ittoki Otoya before she soon met the rest of the boys that would be making up the band ST☆RISH. Asami ended up becoming apart of the band working with them and different types of music. She also works as her own singer and musician while being a small time actress for small parts in movies and a model for certain types of magazines because of her looks. She also has known Ichinose Tokiya since they were both children where she worked with him while he was Hayato.

 **Skills:** Asami can play many different times of instruments while being able to sing and compose her own music. She has a natural ability for singing, playing, and composing which is hard to find sometimes. Asami is very smart with a good memory while being able to learn quickly and solve problems without any issues. She knows how to draw and make her own clothes which she has a hobby besides playing with music. Asami can also mix and DJ some songs on her own, but not a lot of people know about her ability to mix and DJ songs. She also is good at riding horses and is a competitor with horse showing, dressage, and horse jumping. Asami works as a part-time trainer when she doesn't have any music career work going on.

 **Crush:** Ichinose Tokiya

 

 


	2. Welcome to Saotome Gakuen

Saotome Gakuen, the presitgious vocational performing arts school with the mission to cultivate and produce idols and composers. This school was founded by Shining Saotome and made possibly through the earnings of his hit single "Because of (Owing to) Love." 

**Lily's pov**

The car came to a stop outside of my new school Saotome Gakuen where I would start studying for my music career. I climbed out of the car before starting to unload my bags so I could take them to my room. I would be sharing my room with a roommate so I was looking forward to meeting her. I stretched my arms before grabbing my bags with the help of the driver to bring them to my room. I was going to live to this school for a year since that is how long students will be here especially if they want to become a idol or a composer. I want to become a idol and a composer so I can write my own songs for myself. I smiled lightly to myself as I walked down the long hallway of the school seeing how pretty it was. I passed by many doors to the rooms for the students once I reached the area of the girl's dorms before I was able to find my room. The number 215 was written on the door, I pulled out my key before unlocking the door so I could start moving in. The room was really big with lots of space and a balcony view over the courtyard. I placed my bags down and thanked my driver who left to return back to my home. I placed my hair in a ponytail before starting to unpack my bags while humming quietly to myself. This is where a new part of my life would start at and be the starting point for my music. I just hope that I will become a great performer so I can get the support from my parents for my music career. 

**Asami's pov**

The car came to a stop once it reached the entrance of my new school Saotome Gakuen. I had made the decision to come here since I wanted to get better with my music. I wanted to become a performer and a composer since this type of career runs in my family. My parents are both composers and musicians so it is a normal thing in my home for music to be playing. I climbed out of the car before my bags were brought out. I picked a few of them up and started to make the trip to my room. I soon reached the area where the girl's dorm rooms were at and went to go find my room 215. The door to the room was already open telling me that my roommate was here. I entered the room and placed my bags down before saying to my roommate 

"Hello, I'm Asami Nakamura."

The girl turned to face me and she smiled 

"Hello Asami, I'm Lily Tsujimoto. It's nice to meet  you."

I nodded and smiled back at her before going to unpack all of my belongings while Lily and I talked so we could get to know each other better. I was looking forward to my new life here even though that it would be filled with a lot of trials, but they will be worth it in the end. 

 


	3. Opening Ceremony

**Asami's pov**

Lily and I got up the next morning before we got ready to go to the opening ceremony. Our classes would be starting after the ceremony was over, but I was looking forward to today. I stretched my arms before Lily and I left the room as the bell went off. We made our way to the courtyard with the rest of the students. A stage was sitting in the courtyard with rows of chairs for us to sit in. I looked around for a spot before Lilly pointed to the right 

"How about there?"

I nodded 

"Sure, that looks a good spot."

We took our seats as the rest of the students found a place before a staff member came onto the stage. I leaned back in my chair as they spoke 

"Welcome to Saotome Gakuen everyone, we are happy to have you all here and the abilities that you will bring to this school. Our staff is looking forward to working with you all, we hope that you all will enjoy your time at Saotome Gakuen. Now a word from the headmaster Shining Saotome." 

There was silence as the staff member looked around since the headmaster apparently couldn't be found. I glanced around for a moment before the sound of laughter and lights appeared. I looked upwards as someone had pointed out that someone was standing on the roof. A figure wearing a cloak was standing before us with a smile across their face. The unknown person the jumped off of the roof causing a few kids to shout in surprised. The figure then started to speak 

"Yes, my friends, the headmaster is me Shining Saotome! Welcome to Saotome Academy or rather to this shining world!" 

The headmaster made his way onto the stage while music started to play as he revealed his face. He continued to speak while dancing 

"Music is love! Come now, soul! Enshrine it! Put your whole soul into the songs! Make your life bloom! Shine even brighter people!"

The wires lifted the headmaster back into the air before he left leaving us with one more thing 

"Congratulations on your acceptance here! Thank you!" 

I blinked slightly as the ceremony came to an end before I thought to myself 

"This is a very interesting place, I think that I am going to have a great year here." 

Lily and I soon left before deciding to go grab a bite of food then get ready for class. I couldn't wait to start the classes though since I was really wanting to start working with my music skills so I could become a better performer. 

**Lily's pov**

I gathered my things together in my bag before getting ready to go to my first class. I grabbed my walled and phone then made my way down the hallway in the direction of my class. I looked down at my schedule for a moment when I accidentally bumped into someone 

"Ah, I'm sorry."

I looked up to see a boy with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes, he smiled lightly at me before handing me the white flower he had 

"It's quite all right little lamb, be more careful though. It would be a shame to see you get hurt." 

He waved as he walked away while I felt myself blushing slightly because of being called little lamb. I looked down at the flower before remembering that I had to get to class. The one thing that I was thinking during that moment was though 

"I wonder if I will see him around here more often. I hope that I will." 


	4. First Day of Class

**Lily's pov**

I finally made it to my first class of the day that would be dealing with on how to work with different things about music. I took a seat at one of the desks as a few other students showed up. It was a pretty big class, but the size really didn't bother me that much though. I placed my bag down after pulling out a notebook and pencil for any notes. A few of the students were talking to each other about random things since we were waiting for the teacher to show up. About five minutes passed by before colorful lights appeared in the room as our teacher appeared. The teacher was Ringo Tsukimiya who is known for being a crossdressing idol because of the agency that he works for. He explained to us about the different things we would be doing in the class for the next year. I was going to work hard in that year since I want to become and idol and make people happy about hearing my music. In the A class, we would be dealing with composing and writing music, working with other students, and performing music. I smiled lightly to myself since this was going to be a very enjoyable class for me. It had everything that I wanted to do to help make myself a better performer. I leaned my head against my hand while listening to Ringo speak with interest. I couldn't wait to start exploring music though since I would be able to find my own tune that will help me become an idol. 

**Asami's pov**

I stretched my arms after the first few classes of the day came to an end. It was time for lunch and I was waiting for Lily to show up. I leaned against the wall and thought quietly to myself about what went on in my classes so far. I knew that I was going to have a great time here though. This place was going to help push my music career through the roof so I can become an idol. I smiled lightly to myself before looking down at my phone for a second. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye causing myself to look up. A figure was walking away from me so I could only see the back of their head 

"Ichinose?"

His name left my lips before I shook my head slightly as I placed my phone away before hearing Lily call out of me 

"Ready to go Asami?" 

I smiled at her and nodded 

"Let's go, I'm starving." 

We started to make our way to where the cafeteria was at talking about a few things mostly dealing with our classes. I couldn't help, but think about the figure I saw earlier though. I was wondering if that person was actually Ichinose though since it has been a long time that we last saw each other. I smiled lightly to myself though since there is possibly a small chance that I would see my old childhood friend once again. 

 


	5. The S Class

**Asami's pov**

Lily and I were waiting with the rest of our classmates for Ringo to show up. We didn't have any idea on what we would be doing today in the class though since Ringo didn't tell us. I sighed and looked at my phone to see what time it was before a few minutes passed by. The sound of a door opening caught our attention as Ringo finally showed up, he smiled at us happily 

"Good morning everyone, I have great news to tell you all today. You will be getting the meet the students from the S Class today and a few lucky students will be working with these students. Now follow me, the S Class is waiting for us to join them."

We started to follow Ringo to where we would be meeting up with the S Class students. I was curious about them though since the S Class are students who are very skilled when it comes to dealing with music. This is a very small class apparently though since it can be hard to get into the S Class. We soon arrived at the meeting spot before the teacher of the S Class named Hyuga came in with his students behind him. Hyuga then walked forward before saying

"Hello A Class, welcome to the S Class. I am sure that Ringo has mentioned that a few lucky students get to work with these three. We have already discussed about the lucky three that get to work with them for the upcoming grade."

He picked up a clipboard before continuing to speak

"To get a grade in the class, a song must be created for performing in the upcoming talent show. Composers, if you are also performers, you may enter the talent show yourself."

I smiled happily to myself since I would be able to make my own performance in front of everyone, This was going to be fun for me and hopefully the student that I will be working with will like the music I compose for him. Hyuga then started to announce who would be working with the S Class students, I looked up at Hyuga as he spoke

"Lily Tsujimoto, you will be working with Ren Jinguji. Asami Nakamura and Ichinose Tokiya, Nanami Haruka and Syo Kurusu. Good luck with your work, I hope to see great music come out of this."

The class got dismissed to leave except for us since they wanted us to get to know our partners for the upcoming grade. It felt like I had caught my breath for a moment though since I heard Ichinose's name. I grabbed my things before heading over to where Ichinose was at. I smiled lightly at him then glanced around the room 

"Do you want to work somewhere else? I know of a good place to sit at." 

Ichinose nodded before we left to go start working on a song for the upcoming talent show. I knew that this was going to be tough though especially since I plan to work on my own song also. 

**Lily's pov**

Ren and I found a quiet place to sit at to work on the song. I didn't know if I was going to take part of the talent show since I never really had the chance to perform. Another problem that I had was figuring out what I would do doing for the talent show. I would either be playing the violin or singing in front of everyone. I knew that I would have to make a decision quickly though while helping Ren for his performance. It was going to be a long process, but I knew that this was going to be fun. Hopefully, I will be able to make a good song for Ren to perform since I don't want him to have a bad performance in front of the school. 

 


	6. Music Time

**Lily's pov**

I leaned against the wall while holding my books close to my chest as I waited for Ren to show up. We were going to be working on the music for Ren to perform at the upcoming talent show. I couldn't help, but feel nervous about this since it was my first time that I would be working with someone. I looked down at my feet thinking quietly to myself before a light purple flower appeared in front of my face. I looked up to see that Ren was standing in front of me before he said 

"Hello little lamb, you look very lovely today."

I blushed slightly from his words before he placed the flower gently into my hair then he asked 

"Are you ready to start working? I know of a good place to sit at."

I nodded and smiled lightly at him 

"I'm ready to start when you are."

I followed Ren to a nice table that was underneath the shade before we sat down so we could start working. I needed to get to know Ren better since that would make it easier for writing this song. I also wanted to know what type of music would fit Ren the best. I could tell that just by talking to him during that time we spoke that Ren was adventurous and carefree about certain things. I was able to get a better understanding of him before we started to work on some lyrics for the song. My pen moved across the paper during our discussion as I hummed the ideal tune for the song which was proving helpful to coming up with the words. We soon had the first two parts of the song written down on the paper 

 

"I still remember the look on your face 

Lit through the darkness at 1:58 

The words that you whispered 

For just us to know 

You told me you loved me 

So why did you go away? 

Away 

 

I do recall now the smell of the rain 

Fresh on the pavement 

I ran off the plane 

That July 9th 

The beat of your heart 

It jumps through your shirt 

I can still feel your arms." 

 

I smiled lightly before parting ways with Ren after he was nice enough to walk me to my room. I blushed slightly once again as Ren spoke to me while he moved closer to my face somewhat 

"Good night little lamb, I hope that you have good dreams."

I waved goodbye to him while my face was still somewhat warm at the moment before I got ready to go to bed for the night with my thoughts filled of Ren Jinguji. 

**Saotome's pov**

I smiled lightly to myself as I finished my small walk around the school before I spotted two of my students Ren Jinguji and Lily Tsujimoto walking together. A small smile graced my lips before I let out a laugh because of the brilliant idea that I just received. I made my way toward my office quickly to go put this brilliant plan I had in action. 

 


End file.
